Is it too late to help us?
by CoronationDirection
Summary: Slightly AU. Carla Connor Carla O'brien in this  is in a troubled world with Tommy, Tyrone, Tina, Peter and Tyrone's girlfriend Darragh. Can one special person sort something so messed up?
1. Not all that sure

A little different to what I noormally do please do review, I'd like to say this is nothing to do with Corrie and will never feature in the actual show partly because half the characters are dead. :/ .com/watch?v=Lhqnjg8DLhI This song is the FICSONG.

What if things had been different? So Carla, Peter, Tommy, Tyrone, Tina and Tyrone's girlfriend Darragh are living in no.9 which now connects to the bookies(it's next door).  
>Peter works for his dad at the bookies when he's sober.<br>Carla works at the bistro when she isn't drinking the profits.  
>Tommy is a drug dealer.<br>Tina is an on/off prostitute.  
>Tyrone's gf doesn't work.<br>Tyrone is still a mechanic.  
>They are all aged around 23-24. They all take drugs and drink heavily. This is not related to Coronation Street at all!<p>

"Here Car, get Nicky boy to give us some more beer." Peter shouted at his girlfriend.  
>"Peter I ent going to work." Carla said sounding unusually sober.<br>"Err why?" He said in a threatening manner.  
>"I'm going to look after Ashley. I mean it's not like I wanna is it babe." She said sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately.<br>"Bye sexy." He said squeezing her ass. She flashed him a kinky smile as she got up and left. Although she was sober she looked a state as usual.  
>"Shower not working." Norris laughed.<br>"Shut up old man." She snapped heading to her brother's house.

"Good morning to you to brother." Carla snapped as her brother just stared at the state she was in. As she tried to get in he pushed her back in.  
>"You are not looking after my daughter till you tell me what you've taken." He snapped.<br>"I aint taken nout."  
>"Empty your bag." He said calmly. His sister chose to ignore. "EMPTY YOUR BAG!" He shouted warningly. Carla threw everything from her bag to the floor. Purse, keys, vodka, ecstasy.<br>"Carla! Please tell me you're not taking ecstasy!" Darren said knowing the effects, from his day job as a police officer.  
>"It's for Tommy. I'm sober and drug free I did it for my niece." She sighed, knowing she'd tried hard to be clean for her niece.<br>"Okay. Well you better not be drunk when I get back. There will be trouble." He said letting his sister in.  
>"Hiya." Michelle Connor, Darren's wife said in a less than nice way. Carla ignored her.<br>"Auntie Cawa!" Ashley shouted running up to her aunt who picked her up.  
>"Hey baby I've missed you." Carla smiled at her 2-year-old niece. "I took your birthday present." Carla said handing Ashley a box but it was snatched from Ashley's reach by Darren. The gift said 'To Ash from Carla, Peter, Tina, Tommy Tyrone and Darragh x' Darren sighed at the mention of the rest of them but allowed his daughter to have the gift. Ashley unwrapped it to find a small Lego mega blocks set. She hugged her aunt thankfully. Darren smiled in the background, his sister quite obviously worked hard to buy something she would find so expensive.<p>

Tommy and Tina were sat curled up watch telly. Peter was sat on his laptop with a joint securely in his hand.  
>"Darragh!" Tommy shouted through to Darragh who was probably still asleep. Darragh climbed out of bed and dragged herself to the living room.<br>"Make me a cuppa and a sarnie." He demanded.  
>"Sure." She sighed. Life wasn't easy for 23 year old Darragh. Before moving in with boyfriend Tyrone she had worked as a cook at a posh restauraunt. After moving in with Tyrone she'd gotten involved with drugs and wouldn't turn up for work. She was sacked after a week.<p>

"Auntie Cawa, may read me stowey?" Ashley smiled at her aunt.  
>"Sure baby. Wait a minute though." She smiled. Carla grabbed a package from her sock and rolled up a joint.<br>"What's thwat?" Ashley asked innocently. Carla accidently told her 'Ace'  
>"Oh baby it's actually a fag." She said searching around for something to use as an ash tray. "Right what's this story?" Carla said sitting down settling on using a can as her ash tray.<br>"Stuart little. He's a mwouse."

Bang bang bang. It was the door at no.3. Peter stood up and opened the door.  
>"Oh eyo." Peter laughed standing at the door staring at his boss.<br>"YOU WERE MEANT TO BE IN THE BOOKIES AT 10! It's now 3!" Mike Baldwin shouted at his young employee.  
>"Wow wow. What has Peter done?" Ken asked passing his rebel son while heading to get Simon, peter's young son who lived with him and Deirdre, from nursery.<br>"Your son is 5 hours late for work. And high!" Mike raged. Ken sighed.  
>"Peter... I'll do the shift when I get back from picking up Simon." Ken said saddened by his son's behaviour. "Sorry Mike."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Right to avoid confusion.

Michelle Connor is married to Darren O'Brien, Darren is Carla's brother.

They have a 2 year old daughter named Ashley O'brien.

Carla O'brien is Carla Connor. She goes out with Peter.

Tina and Tommy go out.

Tyrone and Darragh(Darragh is Ty's girlfriend)

Liam Connor and Paul Connor live in a bachelor flat in Didsbury.

They were all brought up in London but live in Manchester, Helen and Barry still live in London but are from Ireland. It is very confusing but please read anyhoo.


End file.
